Hironori Hashima
"It's a dog-eat-dog world, but I'm a fucking dragon." 'First Name' Hironori 'Last Name' Hashima Skype''' Name' tattooedattitude 'Nicknames' "Seaweed" due to a reversal of one of the kanji in his name. Don't. Ever. Call him this. 'Age' 19 'Gender' Male '''Height' 6'4 'Weight' 226 lbs 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Imperfect as are most who posses the human mind, but more dangerous because of extraordinary ability, Hironori is as grey as it gets in Kasaihana. * Possesses sociopathic and paranoid tendencies. * Fundamentally lazy, unless motivated. * Because of the above, cannot hold down a common job and holds a medium amount of self-deprecation. * Immediately favors women, children or the disabled in most situations. * Is slightly more comfortable around members of the opposite sex due to an 'alpha dog' complex. This is minor, however, since Hironori has no pre-standing goals that involve asserting his will over others. Think of it more as instinct than thought. * When asked for information he cannot provide, tends to compulsively lie. * Completely immune to the idea of over analysis, due to the fact he simplifies most actions to a serious degree. ("Head of a big Yakuza family? Yeah but I'm gonna punch him though.") * Is capable of planning and preparation, tends to not do so unless planning on taking the matter very seriously. * Becomes very satisfied, to the point of giddiness at times, when inflicting pain. * As evidenced above, possesses major sadistic tendencies in combat. * Holds interest in material wealth, and his favor can be bought as long as the 'buyer' does not piss him off. * Holds a short temper and is prone to small bouts of anger and frustration. * On a more serious level, is prone to long term hate over more serious matters. Also holds a hell of a grudge. * Seeks, but fully doubts he will ever receive, acceptance from a group of peers. * Is aware of his personality flaws, and desires to improve them, however does not posses the motivation to do so. Appearance Alignment Chaotic Neutral (technically) 'What district do you live in?' District 1 Click here to see the Districts to pick from and the city background. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' Free Lance Vigilante 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Krav Maga '''Flow of battle: '''Dou As well as: Ninjuitsu, Systema, and Muay Thai. 'Chi Base (Optional) Destruction Chi Form Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption/Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: Users have an increase senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong substances. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspecs. *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. *Energetic Pressure: The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. *Mystic Martial Arts: One can channel their chi into their physical combat skills. Soul Bound Weapon: 'Ryushinkou (slang, "Dragon of Faith"). The hilt of this katana is decorated with the bronze-gold image of the head of a dragon. The blade itself is two toned, with a flawless edge. Although there is an enormous amount of reiryoku and potential contained within the blade. Hironori has not been able to release it's full effect. It's chief ability in it's current form is indestructibility. This allows it to serve as a kind of counter method to projectiles, as bullets to not scratch the blade and with the proper reflexes it can be used to cut through chi-based attacks with relative ease. Ryushinkou also cannot be lost. If Hironori were to become too far from it, it would simply reappear in his hand or strapped to his back as usual. '''Soul Bound Entity: '''Tsuinkage (slang, "Twin Shadow"). Hironori knows almost nothing about this entity, other than that he and it share the same reiryoku and spiritual presence (though when Tsuinkage appears, their reiryoku doubles between them). Tsuinkage and Hironori posses the same eye and hair color, although Tsuinkage is much slighter of build and wears his hair spikey, and dresses differently. Tsuinkage seems to share Hironori's abilities to a T (he even wields a monochrome blade that looks exactly like Ryushinkou), however does not commonly appear to aid him. Instead Tsuinkage appears usually to bicker and criticize Hironori with a playful, if caustic attitude. However Tsuinkage would attempt to keep Hironori from dying at least, as shown the first time Tsuinkage appeared. It's Hironori's belief that this is because their lives are linked. When he is not visible, Tsuinkage seems to reside in Ruishinkou. 'Weapon of Choice His own body and Ryushinkou mainly. However, he also uses twin bayonets on small-timers or in the beginning to test an opponents strengths and weaknesses. He off-and-on uses them as projectiles. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) Peak Human System * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Endurance Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' JDizzle Category:3rd Gen